


And Here's to Another

by scriptedsparrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptedsparrow/pseuds/scriptedsparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow had always been far more appealing than ice to Bokuto Koutarou, who could always be found either carrying an arsenal of snowballs, or nearly a foot deep in snow, making a snow angel, when it was snowing.  Such a graceful sport like ice skating had never quite grabbed ahold of his attention – he was far too clumsy and, well, not graceful, for ice skating.</p><p>But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try his hand at it when Oikawa Tooru, his boyfriend, had suggested going ice skating for a late night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Here's to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done as a request from a friend. You can find the formatted version on my tumblr, umbyyyz!

“Kou-chan, do you even know how to ice skate?”

From his spot on the ground of the frozen over lake, Bokuto cautiously lifts his head, as though any exaggerated movements would cause the ice below him to give way.  His golden hues are met with Oikawa’s sea of chocolate, which are notably glazed over with amusement.  (Curse the incredibly attractive man for knowing just how to rile him up.)

“I-I do!  But it’s been a while, okay!?”  And, much like the child he is, Bokuto puffs his cheeks out in frustration.  There’s a light tint of pink powdered over his nose and cheeks from the cold, and the owl-haired man brings his gloved hands up to his face in futile attempts to warm himself up.  Despite being a walking heater, Bokuto always misjudges his tolerance for the frigid temperatures, and definitely paid the price.  Minutes pass since the pair’s latest exchange, and Bokuto decides to throw in the towel, extending a gloved hand out to the brunette.  “…Can you help me up?  I’m stuck.”

Oikawa’s arms cross in front of him, and the grin that follows is one that Bokuto has come to label as his I-knew-it look.  He’s prepared for whatever snarky comment the ex-setter has waiting for him, yet is met with nothing more than a soft hum as his boyfriend’s hand takes his, and pulls him up with an added grunt.  Once Bokuto is up off his rear and somewhat retaining his balance, Oikawa takes note of the mess the scarf wrapped around his neck has become, and tugs at it gently to readjust it without choking the man.  “You know, Kou-chan, you could’ve told me you didn’t know.  You probably preferred making snowmen and snow angels to ice skating as a kid, right?”

Fond memories of childhood snow days return to Bokuto in an instant, and he nods with a cheeky smile. It was true, he did have a preference for playing in the snow as opposed to playing on ice.  In fact, he was often the one that started snowball fights with the other kids in the neighborhood back then.  Hell, even in high school he could be found lying in the snow near the entrance of the gym, limbs moving back and forth to create a snow angel.

Needless to say, Bokuto very much favored the snow.

The ex-setter allows for the other to revel himself in the resurgence of memories, instead opting to wordlessly slink behind Bokuto and press his chest to his back, his lips grazing behind the other’s ear thanks to the newfound close proximity.  “If you want, I can teach you.  It’ll be fun~” His voice leaves his lips as nothing more than a whisper, and he feels Bokuto shudder.  Whether that’s from the drastic change in mood or from the cold, Oikawa can’t tell – though he does have an idea.  The shaky and rushed nod of Bokuto’s spiky head only confirms his suspicions, bringing a smirk to his lips.

Before Oikawa slips from behind, he presses a chaste kiss to Bokuto’s cheek, bringing a smile to both of their lips (along with a slightly darker tint of pink to their cheeks).  “Okay! First thing you’ll want to do is get comfortable.  Here – we’re gonna hold hands – and I’ll help you get used to the skates as we go.” The brunette’s movements on the ice are graceful, and Bokuto can’t help but fall even m o r e for this man.  He was graceful, beautiful…  The exact opposite from him, really.  Bokuto exhales the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and gently places his hands on top of Oikawa’s.  The ex-setter’s chocolate gaze rests expectantly on their hands, before glancing up at the other’s face, flashing a bright smile of reassurance.  “Ready? I’ll go slow, Kou-chan!”

Oikawa begins moving backwards at a slow pace, and Bokuto finds himself staring at the ice near his boyfriend’s skates to figure out how he’s even moving.  (Seriously, weren’t ice skaters supposed to go forwards, not backwards?)  It’s not before long before golden hues are staring down at the area near his own feet, a small pout forming when he sees his legs shaking more than a newborn calf’s. Maybe this whole ice skating thing just wasn’t for him – but he promised himself he’d give it a shot.

For Oikawa, of course.

There’s a silence that weighs in the air, save for the sounds of the couple’s skates scratching on ice, yet it’s not in the slightest bit uncomfortable.  Bokuto’s eyes are wide with a mixture of confusion, admiration, and delight, and he sports a nervous smile that completes an all-too-adorable look that, if his hands weren’t currently holding his partner’s, Oikawa would have taken the chance to squish.  Oikawa, on the other hand, looks at Bokuto with such a gentle expression, had Iwaizumi been there, it could have been labelled fake.  Yet the brunette can’t help but take it all in at once – his partner’s warm hands resting on his own, the snow that slowly falls, ultimately gathering on his hair and shoulders, and a smile so bright it could be synonymous to the sun.

Oikawa very nearly turns away – he feels he doesn’t deserve any of this.  It’s New Year’s Eve and here he stands, wasting away at their valuable time together.

He doesn’t even give it a second thought when he opens his mouth and shatters the silence.

“…Hey, Kou-chan.”

“Mm?”  The person in question gives a hum of acknowledgement, and he finally lifts his head up to look at Oikawa with bright, glowing eyes.

“I love you, Kou-chan. I love you so much.  You’re perfect.”  Oikawa doesn’t falter or hesitate a single bit when he speaks, and Bokuto’s eyes are trained on him. “Thank you for being with me this year. For putting up with me and answering to my selfish demands, and for cheering me up on my low days.  You deserve the world, and yet…”  His voice is soft and gentle, .  “…Yet you chose me.  Thank you, Kou-chan.”

The owl doesn’t seem to display any immediate reaction, and Oikawa raises a brow in confusion.  (Did he not register a word I said?) “Kou-chan?”

Without missing a beat, Bokuto practically latches on to the other, burying his head into the fluff of Oikawa’s coat.  A moment of confusion passes before a soft smile graces Oikawa’s appearance, and he (awkwardly) adjusts himself to gently place his chin on Bokuto’s head.  Their moment in each other’s arms seems like an eternity together, the soft (and chilling) breeze providing the only reminder that time is passing in the scene.  As much as Oikawa is against it, he gently pushes Bokuto off of him.

Except he forgets to take ahold of the owl’s hands again, and somehow, during his bout of struggling for balance, manages to clash his skates into the brunette’s.  The two are falling within milliseconds, and someone swears under their breath.  “Oh shit.”

Luckily, the two sit up unscathed, looking towards each other for a brief moment before bursting into laughter.  Unfortunately, Bokuto’s on the verge of catching a cold, as he virtually explodes with a sneeze (nearly making Oikawa jump).

“Ah, I guess this would be a good time to head back, right?  Here, grab my—  Ah, wait! Instagram, Kou-chan! Instagram!”  The ex-setter fumbles around and searches frantically through the multiple pockets scattered throughout his outfit, eventually managing to dig out his phone with a wide grin.  “Here, come closer!  We’re gonna take a selfie!”

Bokuto does as he’s told, sliding carefully next to the other, a grin of his own apparent as he waits for Oikawa to get ready.  His phone snaps multiple times, taking picture after picture (which Bokuto would soon realize was a burst, as opposed to individual pictures). To finish off the set, Oikawa quickly turns his head to press his lips to Bokuto’s cheeks, whose smile remains a constant throughout the photos.  Once he pulls back, a tiny snowflake floats down in front of the owl, who simply stares at it with wide eyes before it comes to a stop on his nose.  The brunette can barely stifle a laugh before shooting yet another round of photos, this time only of Bokuto, who appears to be masterfully balancing a snowflake on his nose – much like a seal would with a beach ball.

Once the snowflake melts, Bokuto turns to Oikawa, who is already typing away quickly at his phone.  (Already posting them to Instagram, he presumes, and waits patiently with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.)

"Aaand… posted!  Look, aren’t we adorable!  A match made in—“  Just before he’s about to finish his statement, a round of fireworks shoots off in the distance.  (Ah, right.  It was New Year’s Eve…  I guess it hit midnight.)  “—heaven… Kou-chan, it hit midnight!  It’s New Year’s!”

The owl takes a moment to stare in awe as the fireworks light up the sky, the reflection in his eyes emulating a galaxy riddled with stars.  “Look at how pretty it is!  It’s beautiful!”  He turns to Oikawa with a bright expression, as if he had suddenly returned to being a pure, innocent child.  “Happy New Year, Tooru!  I love you!”

Neither of the two hesitate in going in for a kiss, Oikawa’s phone still in hand as the fireworks continue to go off, providing a more vivid source of light.  A common thing on a bucket list, sharing a kiss on New Year’s was, and the two couldn’t possibly be happier to share theirs with the most important person in their life.

“And here’s to another.”

 

(What Oikawa failed to realize was his phone taking a video the entire time – a single frame depicting the couple sharing a New Year’s kiss, vibrant fireworks coloring the dark night skies in the background.  Only later that night would Oikawa realize the achievement, and thank technological advancements for giving him the ability to salvage that single frame from the entire video.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you can - any tips or opinions would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
